Never A Kid
by angel85qcca
Summary: Juliet drugs Serena and takes her to a motel in Queen's, and Damien finds out what she did. Only, Serena's not the only girl Juliet has kidnapped.


**A/N: Don't hate me. When my muse saw the promo for next week's episode, it went all crazy and wouldn't leave me alone until I had written this down. I guess it's a little spoilerish, but not really.**

**So this happens after Juliet kidnapped Serena and dragged her to a motel in Queen's. Only, there's a few changes.

* * *

**

When Juliet called him the first time, Damien felt something was off. But he was never one to pass on a good sale, so he had the drugs delivered to her, like he would to any other client. When she called him two days later, though, and asked for more, that feeling came back, and he wasn't stupid enough to ignore it. So he insisted on delivering the drugs himself.

He wasn't very impressed with the shady motel, but then, he'd delivered drugs in worst places before. As he walked to room 212 he looked around, making sure there were no security cameras or people looking at him too intently. Of course, there weren't, because places like that never did.

He arrived at the door of the room and tried to hear what was going on inside. It seemed the TV was on, but it was still very quiet. The amount of drugs he had given Juliet should have lasted at least a week, if she'd been alone, and it didn't seem like there was a party going on. The bad feeling grew in Damien's gut. He'd had that feeling a few times before, when he'd been close to getting caught. However, luck had always turned his way, and he figured, with his diplomatic immunity, he could take a few chances.

"Juliet, it's Damien, open up," he said as he knocked softly on the door. He heard rummaging inside and the door opened, but only a little. She stuck her head outside and smiled at him.

"Do you have them?" she whispered. Her voice was curt and her eyes were hard.

"Do you think I would be here if I didn't?" he answered. "Are you going to let me in?"

Juliet moved back and opened the door a little more, leaving him just enough space to squeeze in. He shut the door but when he turned around to walk further into the room, he found that Juliet was blocking his way.

"You're not even going to offer me a drink?" he asked, using his most charming voice.

"I don't have time for politeness," she said.

Damien sighed, and just as he was about to reach for the drugs in his pocket, he heard a moan.

"What was that?" he asked. He tried to look past Juliet but she was blocking his view, deliberately.

"Just the TV," Juliet answered, but she knew that Damien didn't believe her. He shoved her out of the way, but when he saw the scene before him, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I... what.." he sputtered.

Juliet walked around him and blocked his view, once again.

"Just give me the drugs, and forget what you saw. This is none of your business," she said.

"The hell it isn't my business, I know them! I went to school with Serena, and I dated Jenny!" Damien said. He pushed her out of the way again, and his eyes confirmed what his mind was having a hard time processing: Jenny and Serena were both lying on the bed, clearly drugged. Serena was starting to come to, but Jenny was unconscious.

"Look, they're both fine, ok? They just need to sober up," Juliet said.

Damien felt the bad feeling inside of him explode. He couldn't think, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He could hear his heart pounding in his head, his mouth was dry, and his hands felt clammy. He knew Serena had done things like that before, but Jenny? Even though they had dealt drugs together for weeks she never took a single pill, and he'd never even seen her drunk. And the only thing that was going through his mind was the amount of pills he'd given Juliet, and how Jenny wouldn't be able to take even a fraction of that.

"What did you do?" he finally said, looking at Juliet. She didn't look guilty or remorseful or scared; only annoyed.

"Look, like I said, this isn't any of your business. If you don't want to give me the drugs, then just leave. I'll find someone else to buy them from." She walked over to the door, hoping that he would follow. But he didn't.

Damien had grabbed his phone and dialled 911 before he'd even begun to think of the repercussion. Juliet tried to stop him but he shoved her away and he managed to ask for help without her interrupting. When the operator asked him if the girls had a pulse, Damien thought he was going to be sick. He knew Serena had one because she kept moving and moaning, but if Jenny was dead, he would never forgive himself.

It took him a while but he did find a pulse on Jenny. Juliet seemed to have given up on trying to stop him and had started packing her things. He thought about stopping her, asking her why she had drugged the two girls, but he decided to let her go. His priority was making sure the girls were going to be okay, and he did everything the emergency operator told him to do.

He'd never been so relieved to hear sirens in his life. Before he knew what was happening, the EMTs were asking what the girls had taken, and how long they'd been like this. He answered as best as he could and then he was following the girls to the ambulances. He was going to jump on board when the police arrived. They wouldn't let him leave, asking him the same questions over and over again. He told them about Juliet and the drugs, but left out his involvement in the matter. All that mattered was that the girl paid for what she did, and if she gave him up to the police, then so be it.

As soon as the police told him he could go, Damien jumped in his car and drove to the hospital. Over there, things were a mess. The girls didn't have ID on them so it was up to Damien to give the nurses information as best as he could. He told them how to contact Rufus and Lily, and finally, there was nothing else to do but wait.

He felt like he'd been waiting forever when a nurse walked past him, one that he'd talked to earlier about the girls. He asked about them but she told him she wasn't allowed to give out patient information. He must have looked very desperate because she ended up telling him that they would be okay. She even said that he could go see them, if he was discreet. Damien hesitated for a bit, but their family wasn't there yet and he didn't want them to be alone, so he went.

The girls had been placed in the same room and they were both hooked to monitors. Serena appeared to be sleeping, but Jenny's eyes were softly opening, revealing those blue orbs he'd loved looking into.

"Hey," he said softly. Jenny looked confused, but then he couldn't blame her. He took her hand in his and he was surprised that she let him. "I found you and Serena in a motel room, with Juliet Sharp. The nurse said you are both going to be fine. Do you remember what happened?" Jenny seemed to compose her thoughts, and after a while, when she didn't say anything, Damien thought she was too out of it still to answer him.

"I saw Juliet put something in Serena's mask, and then she dragged her from the party. I followed them, and Juliet and I fought, but then... I don't remember anything else. Did she drug us?" Damien nodded. "I don't remember that. Wait, what day is it?"

"Sunday."

"The party was Friday night. My parents must be so worried. My dad is going to be furious!" Jenny said. Damien could tell she was getting worked up and tried to reassure her.

"Everything's going to be fine, don't worry. Your parents are on their way, they should be here any minute now. I should probably leave; I don't think they'd be too happy to see me." He gave a small laugh, but Jenny could see it didn't reach his eyes.

"Thank you," she said, and she squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

"I owed you that much," he said. He hesitated for a while before continuing, "You know, I really did care about you, I still do. When I thought you were dead... it was like I couldn't breathe."

"Damien," she started, but he stopped her.

"I know I was a jerk to you, telling you you were just a kid. But I didn't mean it in a bad way. You still had that innocence about you, and I didn't know how to deal with it. I don't think I was ever a kid. I handled it all wrong, and I can't stop thinking about that night. I really am sorry," he said.

Jenny took a shaky breath, trying to absorb everything he was saying. "I forgave you a long time ago," she said, "I never thought you did anything wrong. I just... I wasn't ready and you didn't want to wait, and that was your right."

"You're really special, Jenny, and you deserved better."

Jenny chuckled bitterly. "You wouldn't say that if you knew what a mess I've made of things lately."

Damien gave into his impulse. He sat on the bed next to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was still as soft as he remembered it. He cupped her cheek and her hand came to sit on top of his. He gave her a smile, not knowing what to say or do to reassure her, to let her know that it was all going to be okay.

Before he had the chance to say anything else, he heard Serena stirring and just a second later, the voices of Lily and Rufus in the hall, talking to the doctor. He placed a kiss on Jenny's forehead, gave her another smile, and gathered his things and left, making sure her parents didn't see him.

A part of him wanted to stay, to confront her Rufus and Lily and tell them that he did care about Jenny. But he knew Jenny didn't need the drama. He also knew that it was inevitable that their paths would cross again. And this time he would be ready.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
